You'll Fade
by AngeliChemicals
Summary: Team Natsu takes up a mission to clear out the dark assassin's guild Tenebris. Known for capturing and torturing their victims for their leaders' enjoyment. During the search, evil laughter is heard throughout the thick forest. Her desire is the ice mage and she'll do anything to make him hers, but standing between the predator and her prey is a dragon. Rated "M" for reasons inside
1. Not Alone

**You'll Fade**

**Chapter I - Not Alone**

"Natsu!? Dammit where did that flame-brain go this time?" Gray hissed as he ran through the desolate forest.

"Running off by himself again! That idiot!" Throwing his fist into a nearby tree, he cursed at the ground. He always felt helpless when trying to find…well anyone. He couldn't just sniff the air and charge in that direction. Gray pulled his fist from the dent in the tree's trunk when he heard the girls coming from behind.

"Gray have you found Natsu?" Erza asked, already knowing the answer because the pinkette was no where to be found. Confirming her speculation, Gray shook his head.

"What does he think he's doing? He shouldn't be alone while we're tracking a dark guild." Lucy said, through pants.

"Happy, did Natsu say anything to you when he went off? Like where he went?" Erza asked the blue feline.

"I saw Natsu had a strange look in his eyes before he left, but he never said anything."

Erza didn't like the cat's explanation, but didn't have the time to worry about it. She turned, feeling something…dark somewhere…close.

"Gray. Lucy. Happy." Erza whispered. The three nodded slowly waiting for orders. Lucy readied her whip and Happy activated his wings. As Gray put his fist to the palm of his hand, Erza held a hand up. He looked at her, but understood. The ice mage lowered his hands and ran after the pink headed dragon slayer.

"Lucy don't drop your guard, we're surrounded."

"R-right." She stuttered mainly from nerves. Her eyes only widened when men, cloaked in black and blue, stepped out from the shadows of the forest. They walked, in unison, towards the girls.

"Halt. We will show you no mercy if you choose to fight us. Surrender." Erza commanded. Lucy slowly inched her way closer to Erza just in case.

_I knew we shouldn't have taken this mission._

* * *

"DAMMIT! All I see are damn trees! There's no way I'm going to find Natsu in this place." Gray said as he continued running straight through the never ending forest. Cursing, again, he stripped himself of his shirt and threw another fist into the closest, unlucky, tree.

"NATSU! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU IDIOT!?" He screamed. The ice mage froze in his tracks when he heard laughter, but…this kind of laughter felt…sick and purely evil. Almost like a snake spitting its venom into it's victim's eyes then laughing about it, making it spit out more venom.

It made him feel as though he couldn't move his body or barely move his chest up and down to take a breath, but…

"_I saw Natsu had a strange look in his eyes before he left, but he never said anything."_

"I-I see. So this is what Natsu felt…or smelt. I don't know which or why he'd run off on his own towards _this_, but I won't let him fight this alone." Gray said while running, hesitantly at first, towards the evil in front of him.

**(A/N) YES! I had another idea for a Fairy Tail fic and I know it's short, but please tell me what you think. Reviews please. New chapter coming soon! Sooner...if you guys want more. REVIEW! :)**

*****ONE MORE THING. This fic is rated "M" for violence, blood, torture, language, yaoi, and rape (minor) **

**If you don't like one or more of those things then please do not continue reading. The rest of you...please enjoy!**


	2. Woman's Intuition

**You'll Fade**

**Chapter II - Woman's Intuition **

"He~y Lucy! Look at this scary looking mission request." Natsu sang while waving the shady, torn, paper around in the air.

"You know…I can't focus on it if you keep MOVING IT!" She exclaimed, grabbing the request. As soon as her eyes could focus on it she began to feel sick. Lucy couldn't understand why her body felt like it did, but she knew she really didn't want to go on this mission.

"Uh…Natsu can't we do a different mission?" She asked, while trying to calm herself down. She felt her stomach twisting…

"Oh come on Lucy! It'll be fine and look how much its paying! You're the one who need the rent mon-"

"N-Nat-" Lucy gagged out.

Natsu lifted Lucy up into his arms and darted off towards the ladies restroom. Squealing was heard throughout the guild house along with Lucy's gagging. Natsu didn't leave just because it was the ladies room; he stayed and gently patted Lucy's back with one hand and held her hair with the other. When she had finally finished dry heaving, Natsu carefully walked her to the bar and asked Mira to get her some water.

"Lucy what happened? Are you sick?" Natsu asked; his tone serious.

"I don't know. I began feeling sick after you handed me the request paper."

"Why? You suddenly allergic to paper?" Natsu asked…surprisingly serious. Lucy just sighed without bothering to answer.

"I don't think we should take that mission Natsu. I don't think-"

"Hey flame-brain! Did you see this request!?" The ice mage said, poking the fire mage in the forehead.

"Yes droopy-eyes I saw that mission already. _I _was the one who picked it out first…" Natsu dropped the conversation with Gray and looked towards Lucy.

"Natsu?" Gray asked, looking between the two.

"It sure pays a lot doesn't it? My rent should be well taken care of." Lucy cheered, flashing a smile. A smile that they both saw as being fake and she knew she couldn't fool them. Before they could go into it she chugged the rest of her water, grabbed the request, and ran off to find Erza.

* * *

"Hey Natsu?" Gray said, sitting down beside the pinkette.

"What?"

"What was that about?"

"I'm not really sure. I do know she doesn't want to take this mission…and I think the thought of taking it made her sick. She puked just a few minutes ago."

"The hell? From reading a request?"

"Yeah. It's weird, but I guess she wants to take it now."

"I don't know. We shouldn't force her to go if she really doesn't want to."

"You know Lucy. She'll go anyways."

Gray hummed an agreeing response.

"So…what did the request say?"

Gray's mouth fell to the floor.

"What? You mean you didn't even read the damn thing?" Gray said, the shocked feeling vanishing quick. He probably could've seen this coming. The ice mage let out a groan in frustration at having to explain it.

"The mission is to erase one of the dark assassin guilds in Fiore."

"Erase?" Natsu said tilting his head to the side.

"Yes Natsu. As in attack and capture the guild members and have the guild disbanded."

"Ah! That'll be easy! I wonder why Lucy got so shaken up over it."

"I don't know, but we shouldn't let our guards down. It _is _a dark guild…an assassin's guild."

"Those fuckers. Tainting Fiore with their heartless murders. We're doing this mission and we will end them." Natsu said with complete confidence in not only himself, but in his friends. Gray smiled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Natsu. Gray. You ready to go?" Erza said as she came up behind them.

"Erza?" They said in unison.

"Lucy explained the mission to me already. When would you like to leave?"

Natsu looked past Erza and saw that Lucy's _fake_ smile was still plastered to face. He looked pleadingly at Erza.

"I know Natsu. I noticed too, but she insisted no matter how many times I tried to tell her she didn't have to come." She whispered then continued talking.

"We're seeing this through and we'll eradicate the dark guild. Let's go." Erza said as she walked away from the bar the two boys following close behind.

**(A/N) Here is the second chapter. As you can probably tell...I went backwards showing you what happened before...leading all the way to chapter 1. A new chapter will be coming soon. Strange, but I can't seem to stop writing chapters for this! :) anyways, please review! **


	3. Unwanted Concern

**You'll Fade**

**Chapter III - Unwanted Concern**

That night team Natsu left for the train station and made their way to the town dubbed "Mother Nature's Valley". The dark guild was said to be taking refuge in the nearby thick wooded forest. The train ride was long and bumpier than most trips they've taken. Natsu was practically balled up on his seat, which he shared with Gray. The dragon slayer ran out of room, balling up more, his feet slowly stretched out until they were in Gray's lap. Gray felt his eyebrow twitch at the unwanted contact.

"Hey squinty-eyes why don't you lay on the floor so I can put _my_ feet on _you_?" Gray said. No comeback was said and this made Gray look at Natsu. He looked him over. His body was shaking as he curled into himself and his breathing was labored. He looked around to see if anyone was looking…he looked at the girls, who had fallen asleep along with Happy. Gray sighed, leaned over Natsu's body, and grabbed his arm. He pulled until Natsu was sitting up.

"What…the he-hell G-Gray? I'm gonna p-puke. Gotta lie back…down." Natsu breathed out while trying to keep his food down. This train ride was too bumpy and he didn't think he'd be able to handle much more. He looked at Gray, waiting for a response or an explanation as to why he pulled him up. All he got was Gray's arm around his shoulders pulling him down. He stayed in still shock until his head hit Gray's lap. Natsu's face flooded with pink and prevented him from speaking.

"I k-know flame-head, but honestly I wanted to h-help you. You looked ready to puke."

"And you think this is helping?"

Gray stared at him for a minute before answering.

"I do. You're not shaking as much and it sounds like your breathing is better." Gray smirked and continued.

"You're welcome." He said, jokingly.

"Bastard. I don't need your help." Natsu said as he sat up. He sat up too fast making his vision blur…then everything went black.

"Idiot!" Gray exclaimed, catching Natsu before he could fall from the seat. He pulled Natsu back onto the train seat, gently placed his head on his lap, and removed his coat, putting it over Natsu's body.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Gray said, glaring at the fire mage. His glare lessened as he continued to look at the boy's sleeping face.

_It amazes me that this gently looking pink haired idiot can turn into such a violent crazed bastard at the simplest remark. Offensive or not. _

Gray placed a hand on Natsu's forehead, checking for a fever. It felt normal, Gray sighed in relief. He really didn't want Natsu getting sick when they have a mission coming up. Gray looked out the window and yawned.

"We should be there soon. So hang on a bit longer flame-brain." Gray whispered before closing his eyes and shutting out the world. He didn't sleep a wink that night.

* * *

Blinding light pierced through the window and into his half lidded eyes. He didn't remember falling asleep, but he did feel like he slept great…even on a train. Natsu couldn't remember the last time he had such a good nights sleep…and even on a train! He felt proud of himself for actually getting to sleep; cheering inside his head. Natsu tried to slowly sit up, but felt something weighing down his head. He lifted his hand and touched the thing on his forehead. Pulling it down to his line of vision, Natsu saw that it was Gray's hand. He paused, looked up, and saw the raven haired mage. Suddenly remembering everything that happened the previous night. His face, again, flooded with the same rush of pink. Natsu tried to speak and only puffed out a gasp.

"Ah!" Natsu gasped in embarrassment.

"W…what is it now idiot?" Gray mumbled, slowly lifting his eyelids. Gray's legs were asleep and his eyes burned. He cursed at himself for not getting any sleep just because he wanted to make sure Natsu would be alright during the night. He looked down at the pinkette…and pink faced mage. Natsu had an obvious embarrassed expression displayed on his face.

"I-I told you last night remember? I just wanted to h-help you and…and it worked so yeah…you're welcome. Idiot."

Natsu shot his head up from Gray's lap which, again, made his vision blur.

"Stop doing that Natsu!" Gray yelled grabbing him before he could fall.

"I don't need your h-help G-Gray." Natsu said through pants; slapping Gray's hands away.

"Natsu. Admit it. You feel better when your not having to put your head on the hard seat and curl up."

"Okay I do feel a little better, but that could be just because I've gotten used to it and-"

"What?"

Natsu looked down and saw a long black coat covering most of his body like a blanket. He grit his teeth, gripped the coat, and slowly sat up.

"I'm not a helpless little girl who needs a strong handsome man to cuddle with. It's just motion sickness. I can handle it myself." Natsu said, as he threw the coat in Gray's face and wobbled away from their seat. Gray pulled the coat from his head, balled it up, and placed it next to him. He sighed; feeling pissed by how much Natsu's words stung, and gazed out the window. Hoping they'd get there soon.

**(A/N) Well here's another chapter! I know it's short...and they'll remain like this most likely. HA. Hope you enjoyed a little Gratsu drama! Anyways, it's slowly building up to what happened in Chapter I. So please remain patient and REVIEW! :)**


	4. Bleeding Crescent

**You'll Fade**

**Chapter IV - Bleeding Crescent**

As soon as the train stopped, Natsu was the first off and comically kissed the ground beneath his feet. Erza, Lucy, and Happy followed after; Gray stayed in the back, following slowly behind.

The wizards walked a few miles before finally reaching the small town at the bottom of a valley. The surroundings were all thick forests and trees.

"The name Mother Nature's Valley really suits this place." Lucy said looking at all the trees.

"Okay first we'll find an inn then we'll begin searching the forest for the guild." Erza said.

"And destroy them." Natsu added in, earning a nod from Erza. Erza looked at Lucy.

"Lucy why don't you ask around town about the guild. See if we can at least get some idea on where to look first. Happy go with her."

"Right. Come on Happy!" The blonde said.

"Aye!"

"Natsu. Gray. I want you two to find an inn." She could feel the tension between the two and she wanted them to work it out before their mission really began.

"What!?" They exclaimed.

"Right. Take my stuff. Go on now." Erza ordered and began walking away.

"W-wait Erza! What will you do?" Gray asked, while pushing her luggage towards Natsu.

"I'm going to scope out the forest surrounding the town. Now go."

"Yes!" They said as they ran off towards the nearest inn.

* * *

Erza looked around town until she spotted what looked like a tall statue at the center of the town. She examined the statue up and down.

"Right. Re-quip." Her body flashed as her usual armor changed into a sports outfit. She wore short shorts, a small tank top, fingerless gloves, and knee high socks that went into running shoes. She clapped her hands together and took a few steps back then ran at the statue. Jumping, she landed about half way up with statue and continued to climb her way to the top at a monstrous speed. Seconds later, she stood at the top of the statue and began scanning every inch of the endless forest.

* * *

Miles passed as the two walked towards the inn. Gray could feel the strange looks digging into his back as they walked through the small town. Although Natsu seemed to be oblivious to the threatening stares, inside he was actually quite alarmed at the numerous glares given by the townspeople.

Gray stopped in his tracks as he heard someone laughing…Gray immediately froze. The sickening noise made him feel sick to his stomach…and strangely it sounded like it was right behind him. Quickly spinning on his heels, he turned to face them, but no one was there. Only Natsu, who stopped by Gray's quick actions.

"What're you laughing at?" Gray asked, seriously. He swallowed quickly, feeling like he was about to puke.

"Laughing?" Natsu only looked confused by the question.

"You didn't hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It's nothing."

"What did you hear Gray?" Natsu asked, beginning to feel the air around them shift slightly.

"Nothing. Never mind."

As Gray turned back someone bummed into his arm, he mumbled an apology and continued on towards the inn. Gray quickly noticed something warm and wet going down his arm, but didn't have the energy to care about what it could be.

"Why am I the one pulling all this heavy luggage?" Natsu whined.

"…"

"Gray? Hey wait up a minute, would you? This thing is heavier than it looks…actually it looks pretty heavy anyways." Natsu stopped and cursed at Erza for bringing so many unnecessary things. He looked at the ground while trying to catch his breath, but he still heard footsteps. Natsu glanced up and saw that Gray wasn't waiting on him.

Gray felt his head getting heavier as it began filling with fog then suddenly it started to throb uncontrollably. He raised his numb hand up and gripped at his pulsating skull, when Natsu's unwanted tantrums broke him out of his foggy thoughts.

"Hey! Gray! I said wait a minute!" Natsu yelled, running up behind Gray while still pulling the luggage. Again, Natsu didn't get a response. Although he really wanted to shut the flame-head up, Gray couldn't find the strength to speak.

Natsu let go of the luggage and grabbed Gray's shoulder, tugging on it and making Gray's head spin, forcing him to turn and face him. Gray sighed, tiredly; he tried to focus his blurred eyes on the dragon slayer.

While Gray was trying to gain control of his vision, Natsu looked raven haired mage over. His skin was just a bit paler than usual, he had bags under his eyes, and he had a strange look of discomfort on his face. Natsu's nose twitched when he smelt the familiar stench of blood. He frantically began sniffing it out until he spotted a drenched red patch on Gray's arm.

"Gray!? You're bleeding! What happened?" Natsu asked, controlling his panic.

Gray glanced down at his arm and saw a cut in the shape of a crescent, which was bleeding profusely. He only tied his arm with a piece of cloth he had found in his bag and shrugged, still too tired to care at the moment.

"You don't know how you got cut?"

"I probably just hit it on something. It's no big deal Natsu."

Natsu suddenly felt that eerie feeling in the air around them again, nose twitching constantly; he still couldn't find the source of it. Gray saw the dog on the prowl and smirked.

"What is it now dog?"

"I don't know…I just smelt someth-" Natsu's sentence was cut short as he found the same eerie scent around Gray. He continued to sniff until he was sniffing Gray, himself.

"What the fuck are you doing Natsu? Stop that!" Gray yelled, pushing the dog away.

"Wait! Something is-" Natsu was basically clinging to Gray's waist as he forced himself closer to the find the source of the foreign scent.

"I don't give a fuck just get off of me."

Natsu shrunk back, his expression looking slightly hurt.

"You feeling okay Gray?" Natsu asked; panic replaced with concern for his friend.

"Idiot. What did you want earlier? We're supposed to be going to the inn." Gray mumbled, ignoring Natsu's question.

"Earlier…I told you to wait. You're not the one pulling a mountain behind your back." Natsu said, anger returning. Gray looked at the ground, pinched the bridge of his nose, and then stared straight into Natsu's eyes.

"What are you complaining for? You're not helpless so you don't need me."

"…" Natsu was surprised at Gray's response, but knew his own words would eventually come back to bite him.

"Also why the hell should I wait for you? If I wanted to I could leave your ass. It's not like you can't handle yourself on your own anyways."

"Gray-"

"Hurry up Natsu. I wouldn't want Erza to kill you because you didn't bring her luggage."

_You wouldn't want…?_

Natsu hung his head, grabbed the luggage pile again, and followed close behind Gray, without saying another word.

* * *

That night, Lucy told the others of her findings about the targeted dark guild.

"Some of the people here wouldn't even talk to me because they thought they'd be killed if they said anything. So I didn't get much, but an elderly man did tell me the guilds name at least. The dark guilds name is Tenebris and they're usually seen coming in and out of the south part of the forest."

"That's the part of the forest closest to the town's entrance." Gray stated, while unknowingly rubbing his arm.

"Which means we've lost the element of surprise; we need to remain cautious while we're here." Erza said, looking over the information Lucy gathered.

Natsu kept his eyes on Gray, but without making it look too obvious. He knew something was _off_ about him, other than their fight. He saw that Gray looked completely drained, but still he continued to talk about the mission and the plan of attack. He also noticed how Gray kept rubbing the arm that had been cut, that strange cut and not knowing how he got it worried him the most.

"Natsu?" Lucy said, quietly.

His body jumped, too lost in his thoughts to speak. He only looked over at her.

"Are you okay? Do you feel sick?" Lucy asked, placing a hand on his forehead. Natsu flinched at the touch and pulled away from her hand.

"I-I'm fine Lucy. I'm going to bed." As Natsu got up to leave the room, he looked over at Gray, but wouldn't meet his eyes; instead he looked down at his hands. Natsu felt the heat return to his cheeks; even so he couldn't break his eyes from those hands. Gray noticed pretty quickly that the fire mage hadn't left for bed yet. He stood and walked towards the dragon slayer, also noticing that the pinkette's eyes followed his every move.

"Hey Natsu! You're acting weird and what's with the staring?" Gray whispered in Natsu's face so the others wouldn't hear. Feeling the heat of Gray's breath only made the stinging heat intensify in Natsu's cheeks, making the heat travel down. He quickly blinked and slowly backed away.

"I-it's nothing. I'm going to bed." Natsu whispered back, but before he could leave, a shaky hand stopped him, grabbing his wrist.

"N-Natsu?" Gray stuttered; trying not to meet Natsu's eyes, unaware he was doing the same.

"What is it?"

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier…when I snapped at you on the way to the inn. Also on the train…it-"

"Gray." Natsu cut in. He found himself feeling very surprised Gray would even think to apologize, let alone actually apologizing. Natsu wanted to tell his friend "don't worry about it droopy-eyes" but nothing came out. Instead he stared at the hand grasping his wrist; it was shaking and felt clammy.

"It won't happen again. I know you're more than capable of taking care of yourself and…you don't need my help." Gray whispered the last part barely enough for Natsu to hear. He released Natsu's wrist and pushed past him.

"Night." Gray muttered as his bedroom door shut, leaving Natsu feeling even worse than before. This mission was already becoming too much for Natsu and the _real_ mission hasn't even started yet.

**(A/N) Okay here is another chapter for you and I'm happy to say it is getting closer and closer to what took place in Chapter I. I hope you enjoyed all the Gratsu fluffy moments. Definitely more to come in the upcoming chapters. Also I'm really trying to keep to a deadline of a new chapter every Saturday, but if you've read my fics before you may already know I'm really not one for keeping a deadline because of my terrible and reoccurring writer's block; I'm going to try hard though! Anyways please review and another chapter will be coming next week. :) REVIEW!**


	5. Possession or Doppleganger?

**You'll Fade**

**Chapter V - Possession or Doppelganger? **

Mornings. They're supposed to be a pleasant thing; where you greet the sun ready to begin the new day, but for Natsu he didn't even want to move. He felt anger boil through his veins as the sun blinded him from the nearby window.

_Just like on the train. Damn sun. _

Reluctantly, he forced his body to sit up and rolled off the bed. He quickly searched the room for his clothes and got dressed. As he left his room, he glanced down the hallway and his eyes landed on Gray's door. It was slightly open and it was still dark inside.

_Of course he'd get the darker room. He's probably not even awake yet. _

Natsu knocked on the door before swinging it open. Gray was curled up, laying on top of the covers, and turned away from the door. Completely forgetting their argument the day before, Natsu poked his back.

"Hey Gray. Wake up." Natsu said monotonously. Getting no response, he went to the window and yanked the curtains down. The sun's rays quickly entered the room. Natsu turned back towards Gray, ready to jump the guy, but noticed something looked…wrong with the scene in front of him. The entire area Gray was laying in looked soaked and now that Natsu was really looking at him; he also noticed Gray's body was shaking and covered in sweat. He felt the panic rising again and ran to Gray's side. Hovering over him, he began shaking the ice mage.

"Gray? Hey Gray? Wake up! Gray!?" Natsu took Gray's arm and turned him onto his back so he could see his face. It was covered in a layer of sweat and his face furrowed at the brow, almost like he was having a nightmare. Natsu would never forget a face like that.

"Gray! Wake up!" Natsu tried again and continued to shake him. Failing at both, he leaned down and placed his ear on the raven's bare chest. Relief washed over him as he heard the fast heart beat, but panic took the place of relief when Gray still didn't wake up.

"I'm sorry, but you're waking up." Natsu said before pulling his hand back then slamming it against Gray's cheek. Gray's face, forced to the side, turned a shade of pink. His hair hid his eyes, but Natsu knew they still didn't open.

"Dammit. What the hell is going on?"

"Natsu what are you doing?" Happy asked, hovering, in the doorway. Natsu looked at his position, straddling a sweat covered Gray, then at Happy. Not caring at the moment, Natsu waved Happy over. The feline obeyed.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Happy said rubbing at his eyes.

"Gray isn't waking up."

"Maybe he's just tired. He didn't sleep at all while we we're on the train."

Natsu paused at Happy's words.

"What? Why not?"

"You know Gray. He won't completely admit it sometimes, but he worried about you. Stayed up the whole ride here just to make sure you were still okay."

It was stab after stab. Everything that has been going on between the two of them and their fight the day before only made him feel worse. He couldn't believe he hadn't realized how tired Gray seemed to be; the bags under his eyes should've been a clear indication.

"H-he was- ah! Never mind that right now. Go get the girls."

"I can't wake him up and it's not just because he's tired. I even slapped the guy."

Natsu looked at the cat waiting for him to leave, but saw his blue friend was looking at Gray. At the same time Natsu was about to look at Gray, Happy nudged his arm and pointed.

"N-Natsu h-he's awake now." The blue feline's voice shook.

"What-gahh!" Just as Natsu's eyes turned back towards Gray, a hand slammed against his throat and began squeezing. Gray slid out from under Natsu's body, pulled him off the bed, and lifted the dragon slayer into the air. Happy freaked, pulling on Gray's arm as Natsu frantically fought against the fingers tightly wrapped around his neck.

"G-Gray…sto-" The hand tightened its grip with every word Natsu squeezed out. Natsu struggled to break free, other than having the breathing ability taken away; he was shocked that Gray attacked him. Suddenly he felt the air shift and that same smell he sniffed out the day before was back. Natsu looked Gray over; scanning every inch of the pale, toned, and scarred skin. His eyes stopped when he noticed the crescent cut that was on his arm the day before…was missing. Natsu's eyes moved to lock with Gray's, but his were hidden behind the shadow of his bangs.

"Let…go. You're n-not..."

Laughter filled the room, but not a single chuckle left Gray's mouth, as he flicked his hair out of his face. Complete panic and fear washed through Natsu's heart as he saw…Gray. He'd expected Gray's eyes would at least be different or his expression, but nothing was off about his appearance. This _was_ Gray…and yet…

"W-who-"

The laughter echoed throughout the small inn, shaking the walls, and making the earth quake beneath their feet. The girls were in the room below theirs, but even they couldn't ignore the sudden earthquake. Erza and Lucy both barged into the room and gawked at the scene. If the entire inn wasn't shaking they'd both just think they were having another fight, but this wasn't like their usual fights. Even though the person who was attacking Natsu looked exactly like their friend Gray, his eyes were too _cold_.

"Gray what are you doing?" Erza asked, clearly demanding a straight explanation.

Gray slowly tilted his head to the side, smiled, and released the pinkette. Natsu crashed to the ground in a coughing fit. Lucy and Happy ran to his side. Erza stood in front of the three, facing Gray.

"Do I have to ask again Gray?" Erza said, tone sounding even more demanding.

Gray's backed away, towards the bed, as his expression turned blank.

"G-Gray?" Natsu choked out. The ice mage looked at the pinkette and nodded. Natsu blinked, confused. Gray's stance changed, fist to his palm. Erza's guard flew up.

"Gray!"

"Ice-make knife." A knife forged from ice appeared in Gray's grip. He looked at the four concerned faces in front of him and split his face into an evil grin before plunging the blade into his chest.

"GRAY!"

**(A/N) I know what you're thinking...it is quite short, but it's still a chapter. I hope you enjoyed this little tease. New chapter coming next week! Please Review! :)**


	6. The Master of Tenebris

**You'll Fade**

**Chapter VI - The Master of Tenebris**

Natsu flew from Lucy and Happy's grip and tackled Gray onto the bed behind the ice mage. His hand quickly reached for the knife that dug deep into his best friend's chest.

"What the fuck are you doing Gray!?" Natsu screamed in Gray's expressionless face.

Gray didn't fight Natsu as he was pinned to the bed. Natsu held the knife in place as he called for Lucy to get medical help.

"R-right!" Lucy said, panicked.

Erza came up behind Natsu to look at the wound. She stared at Gray's eyes. They looked so…

"Dead…" She whispered out loud without thinking.

Natsu's entire body tensed at the word. He glared back at Erza, but her saddened expression made him look back at Gray. Natsu's heart fell as he placed his head on Gray's chest and…heard nothing; not a single beat…not a single breath was taken.

Gray was dead.

"G-Gray…?" Natsu huffed out. He felt his body ignite with flames as tears streamed down his face. Erza slowly backed away, as if in a trance, and stared at her screaming, sobbing, friend hovering above her dead friend. Lucy ran into the room followed by some people from the medical team at the inn. She gasped when Erza collapsed to the ground and looked at the bloodied bed in front of her. Lucy, too, fell to the ground, screaming. Natsu looked back at the girls on the ground and looked at the medical team with their heads hung in silent condolences. He pointed at Gray.

"H-help him." He said, shakily. The head of the medical team looked at the distraught mage and shook his head, not in refusal, but knowing there wasn't anything that they could do. They slowly exited the room, closing the door behind them. Natsu screamed, fists slamming on each side of Gray's head, cursing the medical people for not even trying. Suddenly Natsu felt something strange. His head perked up and looked at the lifeless mage beneath him. Natsu slowed his tears and took a deep inhale of Gray, but only smelt the blood. There wasn't a single trace of Gray's scent. Natsu gasped as he suddenly smelt something familiar coming from beyond the door and down the hallway. He quickly sat back, slid off the bed, and ran to the door. Erza, Lucy, and Happy's eyes followed the dragon slayer to the door. He threw the door open and gawked at the raven headed mage that stood in front of him.

"N-Natsu? What're you doing in my…" Gray's thoughts trailed off as he saw the state his room was in. Natsu had tears, again, flooding from his eyes, Erza, Lucy, and Happy were on the floor, mouths gaping open in shock, and someone was on his bed covered in blood. The whole situation confused him. Gray gripped the pinkette's shoulders and shook him, making more tears fall from Natsu's blood shot eyes.

"What happened here Natsu? Are you guys alright?" He said, worry filling his tone.

Slowly Natsu pushed the hands from his shoulders and threw his arms around his best friend's shocked body. Natsu squeezed tight as more tears continued to fall. He fell to the ground, without releasing Gray from his arms, pulling Gray with him. Natsu gripped at the raven's head, tangling his fingers in the smooth locks and pulling him closer. Complete confusion and shock overwhelmed Gray's mind, making his head throb. He didn't know what was going on or what happened…or why the hell Natsu was crying and hugging him. It was just too much to comprehend at once.

The girls and Happy came over and knelt next to the boys. The look of absolute relief covered their faces, confusing Gray even more.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of hugging, Gray could no longer breathe and slowly parted with Natsu and looked his friend in the face.

"Natsu tell me what happened. Why are you crying and...hugging me?" Gray said, making it clear he was confused.

Without thinking or caring, Natsu grabbed Gray's hand and got to his feet, pulling Gray with him, again. Hands still connected, Natsu walked Gray to the bed. Gray felt really uncomfortable to be holding hands with a guy, that guy being Natsu of all people, and he was leading him to a bed. Gray shook off the unnecessarily weird thought.

"Natsu what-" He stopped dead when he saw what, or who, was on his bed.

"The fuck is this!?" Gray yelled, looking at Natsu. Anger quickly vanished when he realized why Natsu and the others were so upset.

_That's why he was crying and…hugging me. They thought I was…he thought… _Gray looked at Natsu's hand wrapped around his and felt the heat trapped within the grasp. He looked back at his dead doppelganger.

"Who is he?" Gray asked.

"He was here in your room when I came to wake you up." Natsu explained, never letting Gray's hand go.

"Why did you come in my room?"

"I saw that it was still dark in here so I thought you hadn't woken up yet. I came in here and tried to wake you…him up but you…uh he wouldn't wake up. Then he woke up and attacked me…then they came in and you…you…"

"Natsu. That isn't me." Gray said, squeezing Natsu's hand to remind him he's still alive.

"He could do creation magic though. Ice magic…your magic. He made a knife and stabbed himself. He looked exactly like you…your body…your eyes…y-your v-voice."

Gray felt Natsu's hand begin to shake. He pulled on Natsu's hand, turning his body towards him.

"Natsu look at me." Gray commanded. Natsu hesitantly obeyed.

"I am alive. I didn't kill myself. Why would I when you told me you don't want me to die? I'd have to live with all that guilt in the afterlife. I'm alive…here." Gray said. He grabbed Natsu's other hand and placed it over his _beating_ heart. Natsu stared at his hand on his friend's chest. As he felt the pulsating organ his smile grew, relief and thankfulness filling his eyes. Erza and Lucy smiled, knowing their friend was okay and alive, but something was bothering Erza. What was going on and who just killed themselves while pretending to be Gray?

* * *

As if answering her hidden thoughts, the same laughter filled the room; shaking the walls. The body imitating Gray sat up, pulled the knife from its chest, and stood in front of the two boys. Natsu pushed Gray back, forcing himself in front of the ice mage. Gray fell back onto the ground as Lucy rushed over to help him.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled, trying to get back to Natsu.

"Natsu! Get away from him!" She yelled, now holding Gray back. Erza requiped a sword into her hand and stood in front of Lucy and Gray.

"Natsu. Stand back." Erza demanded, ready to attack. Body shaking, from anger and fear, Natsu obeyed and slowly began backing up away from the fake Gray. With every step backwards Natsu took, the fake Gray took a step forward. Suddenly the laughter grew louder as the fake Gray's body covered in a black liquid substance that seemed to come from the air, itself. The black figure kept Gray's form, but looked evilly sick. There was a familiar, smaller, crescent symbol on the figure's chest, just at the center. It scared Natsu and Erza stiff. The black figure's face cracked into a menacing grin as it leaned forward toward Natsu's face. Natsu body began to shake in pure fear at the evil creature. The black figure stood tall, towering over the wizards. Suddenly it bowed its head and spoke.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Gwenera, master of the dark guild Tenebris." Her voice was filled with such an overpowering sense of malice.

Erza's stance only intensified by the figure's introduction.

_The master? Herself? This isn't good. _Erza thought to herself, trying to get her body to move. They had to get away from her.

"Of course this isn't my true form…I just _like_ it." Gwenera said gently caressing her body…which still held Gray's form.

"W-why d-did you-" Natsu tried to fight the fear to speak.

"I'm sorry sweetheart you're going to have to speak up. I don't like people who mumble." Her voice dripping with evil hatred for those who mumble.

"Why!?" He screamed at the black figure.

"Why did I pretend to be Gray Fullbuster and attack you while also making him stab himself? Is that your question?"

Natsu didn't have it in him to answer. Even though he was terrified of this woman and the evil that dripped from her lips, he kept his eyes fierce and his body strong.

"I'm just a predator playing with her prey. Nothing more."

"What is it you want Gwenera?" Erza said, still without the strength to move closer to the black coated figure.

"I've been informed that Fairy Tail has come to have my guild disbanded. Is that true?"

Erza didn't respond.

"So it is. My intention at first was to kill you all as soon as you entered through the main gate, but then…" She looked at Gray, her evil gaze drilling into his soul. Those dark red eyes being locked on him made him want to gag.

"I felt…something come over me as soon as I laid my eyes on that _beautiful_ mage. I want him. I want to torture him until he's begging for me to stop with tears flooding from his face…and I want this pink headed dragon to watch. That would be the ultimate thrill! Even after he's begging for me to stop…even after he's begging for death…I'll continue to break him apart in every sense of the word."

The wizards were beyond shocked at the evil woman's intentions. Gray felt everything inside go cold, the sudden rush went to his head as he bent over and gagged, his breakfast reappearing on the floor beneath him. Lucy was frozen solid she couldn't believe someone would want to do something so evil to one of her friends. Erza was worried…even sickened that the dark guild's…the master's target was one of Fairy Tail's own…one of _her_ teammates. She tightened the grip on her sword as she grit her teeth. Not bothering to attack, knowing it wasn't her true form, she made her sword vanish. Natsu stared blank at the black figure.

"Still processing what I said Natsu Dragneel?" She venomously whispered.

"W-why Gray!?" He screamed, clearly trying to hid the panic in his tone.

"I know not why I feel these urges for certain people, but I will tell you that I haven't felt like this…well ever. And I've tortured…killed many before. I haven't even started with Gray yet and already I know the sensation is going to be almost orgasmic." She said, wrapping her arms around her body.

Natsu felt sick. Like Gray, he felt himself wanting to puke at hearing this crazed woman's thoughts and desires. Also knowing she wanted to hurt and maybe even kill Gray, his best friend, he felt his anger slowly overcoming the fear.

"Y-you can't…" He whispered.

"Excuse me? Speak up." She ordered.

"I said…YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! _I_ WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HIM!" He said each word ending in a hiss. Gray slowly lifted his head at Natsu's determination to protect him, but didn't have the strength to speak. Gwenera grinned at the pinkette's ferocity and leaned forward. Natsu, again, immediately froze at the black figure's approach. Gray felt his body begin to panic.

_Natsu! Get Away! _He screamed desperately in his head, making it throb more.

Faces inches apart, the devious woman whispered.

"I don't think you'll have much control over that." She glanced at Erza and Lucy then continued.

"He's already mine." Natsu felt his body jump at that; he looked at Gwenera's crescent on her chest then remembered the cut Gray got the day before. His heart dropped.

"The fear you feel now is nothing compared to what's coming dragon slayer."

Natsu's gasp caught in his throat by the evil those words held. Gwenera then pointed past Natsu's face straight at Gray. Gray's eyes grew wide. Natsu looked back, eyes locking on Gray's terrified expression. Gwenera placed a cold black hand on Natsu's cheek as she spoke again. He froze as his face distorted in disgust by her touch. She pulled his ear to her lips; her tongue gently caressing the top of his ear. Natsu felt a chill go throughout his body. Erza felt the urge to summon her blade again, but backed down without lowering her guard in the least.

"I'm going to rip Gray Fullbuster apart from the inside out and you'll be there to watch as each piece is torn, ripped, and cut from his bleeding, screaming, body. You'll want to help him…save him, but you won't be able to move as I destroy what you care for most."

At that, Gwenera, the master of Tenebris, vanished from the room; leaving the five in complete and overwhelming fear at what was to come.

**(A/N) Okay here is the next chapter of this thrilling story. I hope you're enjoying it so far. :) Oh Yeah! This is the longest chapter so far. Quite proud of that. Anyways please review and a new chapter will be coming next week. :) REVIEW! I BEG YOU!**


	7. Tainted Fairy

**You'll Fade**

**Chapter VII - Tainted Fairy**

Fear overflowing his body, Natsu collapsed to the ground and forced the bile from his mouth. Erza shakily made her way to the floor and gently rubbed Natsu's back. When Natsu was done relieving his stomach, Erza saw that there was a dark, yet familiar fierceness in his gaze. He brushed her hand from his back and stood. Natsu looked at Gray and Gray hesitantly nodded. The girls and Happy looked at them then each other not knowing what the two were silently saying.

* * *

The wizards walked downstairs to the girl's room and sat in silence. Erza, Lucy, and Happy were on the one double bed with Natsu and Gray sharing the couch across the room.

"Erza we have to get Gray out of here." Natsu said.

Gray wanted to protest, but he knew Natsu wouldn't allow it. He remained silent; gripping at his knees. He kept thinking about what that evil woman said…everything that left her lips bothered him.

_If she wants to do all that shit to me…what has she done to others…what will she do…I can't…_

"I know Natsu. We'll have to abandon the mission. It's getting too dangerous."

"I'm not abandoning the mission." Gray said gripping his knees tighter as the fear faded from his expression. He heard a low growl escape Natsu's lips as he spoke, but Gray refused to run away from this like a coward.

"Gray it's too dangerous for you to be here." Erza explained.

"We'll have someone else take care of this." Lucy added in, earning a nod from Happy.

Gray sat in silence, but continued to hear barely audible growls from Natsu.

"I'm not leaving. I can't have anyone else go through that shit! We have to kill her now!"

"Gray what do you mean? She won't get you." Lucy said, feeling the fear rise.

"You heard her. I'm already hers…she just has to do whatever the fuck she has to do to get me to come to her. I know she'll get me…and if she gets me then she'll get…"

Gray's sentence cut off as he looked at Natsu. The pinkette was looking at the raven with a blank, yet stern expression. Even that didn't give Gray any reassurance of not getting captured. He knew it would happen…it was only a matter of time.

"How are you already hers?" Erza asked.

Gray sighed as he looked at his right arm; the mark had bleed through his shirt again. He lifted his right sleeve. Right on his shoulder was the same crescent blood colored symbol that Gwenera, herself, wore on her chest. Erza notice that strangely enough, the cut stopped bleeding when it was no longer covered by Gray's shirt.

"I'm marked."

"When did you get that?" Erza asked, looking closer that the foreign mark.

"I don't know-"

"He got it yesterday while we were walking to the inn. Someone ran into him then minutes later I saw that he was bleeding."

"How do you remember that Natsu?" Gray asked, completely shocked Natsu was paying _that_ much attention.

"Well I noticed that you seemed to be completely out of it so I had to watch _everything_. I saw the person who ran into you, I heard you barely say "sorry," and then you were bleeding out of no where."

"You saw the person who did that?" Lucy asked, not liking the mission; which she already knew she wouldn't.

"I didn't see their face, but they were wearing blue and on top was a long black coat with the red crescent symbol on the hood. I didn't think anything of it until this morning." Natsu looked to the floor, remembering the previous hours.

"Well anyways…all that aside. There isn't a point in me leaving. So I'm staying, but Natsu should leave. He's not physically marked, but he is still a target."

* * *

As expected by all of them, Natsu grabbed Gray's wrist, pulled him from the couch and into the hallway, and pinned him to the wall; gripping his collar.

"What the fuck did you say?" Natsu exploded in Gray's face.

Lucy trembled hearing Natsu's growling tone, but Erza kept her in place.

"We shouldn't interfere. We all knew this would happen after Gray said that, even Gray." Erza sighed. The girls and the blue feline silently waited.

"I said I'm staying and you should leave." Gray said, bluntly.

"You really think I'm going to leave when you're in danger. That evil bitch is after you…just you!"

"No she isn't Natsu. She's not just after me. You know what she said too…why are you ignoring that!?"

"I don't give a fuck what she said about me…_watching_ and all that. As long as I'm there there's a chance I can still save you! I have to keep you from her. If I stay here I can help you…protect…you." Natsu whispered the last part, knowing Gray wouldn't like it.

"So you're saying I need you to protect me from a psychotic deranged evil bitch, but you don't need me for a simple train ride? I think you're getting the more difficult mission." Gray chuckled; his laugh, dead.

"Gray-"

"No Natsu you can't stay here. I don't want you to protect me. I'll be fine."

"I dare you to make me leave dammit!"

"You don't think I can flame-head!?" Gray yelled gripping the hand that was still attached to his collar. Veins popped out as his hand crushed against Natsu's grasp, but Natsu didn't let up. Gray then just pushed Natsu away, Natsu stumbled back ripping Gray's shirt from his body.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" Erza yelled from the bedroom. She could feel the tension and anger between them without even walking into the hallway.

* * *

The anger in their eyes relaxed, but the tension remained.

"I'm staying here for you Gray. Why can't that be some sort of relief to you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What I felt…when I smelt your scent coming from the other side of that door…"

"Natsu-"

"To know that you weren't really dead…that you didn't really attack me…and that you didn't really kill yourself. I can't even comprehend how much relief I felt to tell you. I want to stay here to keep that sick bitch from you. Can't you trust me enough to feel relieved when I say that?"

Gray paused still processing all what Natsu just said. He never knew Natsu felt that protective over him, but then again they were friends.

_That's it…but still why does he…? _Gray shook his head to quiet his thoughts.

"Natsu I do trust you, but keeping you away from me would _protect_ you. So why the hell wouldn't I try to make you leave?"

* * *

The two stared blankly at each other for what seemed liked hours. Natsu sighed and looked at Gray's bare body; over to his shoulder that held the mark of Tenebris. He glared at it, as if that would scare it away. Failing, his eyes trailed over Gray's chest then locked onto the right side of his chest…something was missing.

"Gray! Your…" Natsu exclaimed as he touched Gray's chest. The girls ran from the room at Natsu's yell and stared at the two stunned faces in front of them.

"What happened Natsu?" Erza asked, walking towards the two. Natsu's hand was still on Gray's bare chest as Gray stared down in disbelief.

"Gray, your Fairy Tail symbol is missing." Natsu whispered, sadness filling his tone.

Gray was not only shocked, but he felt even more naked then he's ever felt without his family's symbol on his body. He shakily traced his fingers over the area the symbol used to be; he stopped when his fingers hit Natsu's hand. Gray always lied to himself when he said he didn't need Natsu because, deep down, he knew he really did, but even so he couldn't look him in the eyes. He didn't feel like he deserved the comforting look Natsu would surely give; he felt as though he'd been tainted by the darkness of the assassin's guild, Tenebris, and he shouldn't even think to look at someone so pure.

"Gray." Natsu placed his hands on Gray's shoulders and shook them until he raised his head.

Gray's eyes looked lost and unfocused. It was the same he look he had when he told them about his parents being killed by Deliora then the same look again when he spoke of his teacher.

"Come on Gray." Natsu said. Taking Gray's hand, he led him back into the room; to the same couch they were sitting on moments before. Natsu then ran up to their rooms, grabbed all their things, and paused when the saw the blood stained bed. He had to force himself to look away because he knew his Gray was still alive. Shaking his head, he ran back to the girl's room. Natsu looked through Gray's bag until he found a clean black shirt.

"Here Gray." Natsu said, while calmly handing the shirt to Gray. Gray slowly took the garment and pulled it over his head, but stopped when he looked down at his chest. Natsu saw the sadness overcome his friend's eyes as he was hesitant to cover his _plain_ chest. Lucy looked at him in sorrow while Erza looked at his bare chest in anger. That bitch was trying to steal part of her family!

Natsu took Gray's hands from his shirt then pulled his shirt down the rest of the way. Gray continued to look blankly at nothing. Natsu sat down next to Gray and turned his head to face him. The pinkette looked straight into Gray's dark eyes and whispered calmly, as if trying not to scare the raven.

"Gray we'll get it back. I promise. They'll pay for what they've done." Natsu said, again, taking Gray's hand in his. As the silence continued, Gray tightened his grip on the strong warm touch, feeling a sense of gratefulness to have such a person next to him.

**(A/N) There you have it...Chapter VII. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I am quite proud of myself for keeping up with my deadline so far. If you haven't realized yet, my deadline is to upload a new chapter every Saturday. So far so good! I am not sure how many chapter this'll be because honestly I am fun with this one. One more thing I am loving all the reviews I am getting for this! Thank you so much, it means a lot to get those heartwarming (and funny) reviews. So I ask again...PLEASE REVIEW! :) New chapter coming next week! **


	8. Pick up the Sacrifice

**You'll Fade **

**Chapter VIII - Pick up the Sacrifice **

The next day the wizards traveled out into town for more information on the dark guild's location. Not wanting to give the enemy a chance to attack, Erza demanded they stay together with Gray close to the middle. Erza kept a sword in hand, Lucy held her keys out, Happy flew above the town keep an eye out, and Natsu's hands were already steaming. Natsu never took his eyes off the raven and never left his side. They weren't going to get his friend. They could try, but not without getting beat down by a dragon slayer. Natsu exhaled through his nose when the heat in his body started to rise. He _wanted _to fight.

Gray saw how on edge his friends were and he knew they had every right to be. He looked over at Natsu, his fists were steaming and Gray couldn't help but smile a bit at that. Suddenly he felt a stinging pain coming from the crescent cut on his arm. He looked at his shoulder and noticed it was bleeding again and, as if he was reading his mind, Natsu began sniffing the air; his eyes locked on Gray's arm.

"Gray it's bleeding again." Natsu said, making Erza and Lucy stop.

"It always bleeds for some reason, but this is the first time it hurt." Gray said with a grimace on his face.

"Pull your sleeve up Gray." Erza said and Gray nodded.

Pulling his sleeve up, he revealed the red crescent. As soon as the cloth of his shirt moved, the cut stopped bleeding.

"Just as I thought; it seems as though it wants to be seen. Remember how Gwenera's crescent was showing and it wasn't bleeding? I think because it was shown it didn't bleed. You have to keep it out Gray." Erza said, almost hating herself for telling him to show _that_. Gray just stared at Erza then back at the cut. Cursing himself, he tore his sleeve from his right arm.

"Gray-"

"Natsu p-please let's just keep going." Gray said with clear anger in his face.

Natsu obeyed and the group continued walking through the town. No one made eye contact with the wizards; it made the uneasiness in their hearts increase. They finally came to a stop when they reached what looked like the town's main hall.

"Okay. Lucy and I are going to see if we can find someone…anyone that's willing to help us with finding the guild. You two stay here…and Natsu?"

"Erza."

"You know what to do."

"Right." Natsu nodded and looked at Gray as the girls left for the main hall. The two boys walked across the street to a nearby bench.

"Do you think someone will talk to them?" Gray asked as he sat down.

"Doubt it. I don't understand why everyone is avoiding the people who've come here to help them." Natsu said, joining Gray.

"It's fear, Natsu. They all think that if they talk with one of us that they'll be killed by the guild for giving out their information."

"Well someone has to take a stand against them."

"We're here so they don't have to."

"That's not why we're here anymore."

"What are you talking about Natsu?"

Natsu bent himself, putting his elbows on his knees he looked over at Gray.

"At first it was to just disband a dark assassin's guild from this town. Now…"

"Now?"

"I'm here now to keep you safe and to kill the bitch who threatened my family."

Gray sighed. He's had enough of _this_ overprotective Natsu and he had to get to the bottom of it.

"Natsu?"

"What?"

"Why do you say that? It's…weird. I've never heard you say that about me. Usually you'll say "no one threatens my family" and leave it at that…but-"

"Gray I'm serious. She's mainly after you so I'm going to do all I can to keep you safe. I don't care how strange I sound when I say that about you. Even…I think because it's you I can say more than my usual angry banter." Natsu said with a big grin.

_Because it's me? _

"N-Natsu-"

* * *

"Hey ya guys are from the visiting guild right?" Said a tall black haired man. He walked over to Natsu and Gray; following close behind him were three other men. The man in front looked like the leader type. Natsu's guard went up immediately when he saw that all the men were covered in bandages, they've been injured recently it seemed. Natsu and Gray stood from the bench; Natsu moved in front of Gray and flashed the fakest smile Gray has ever seen on the pinkette's face. Although he knew it was fake; the men couldn't tell.

"Maybe. What's it to ya?" Natsu said, plainly. Still flashing the fake grin.

"Are you guys here to stop that evil guild in the forest?" The leader asked.

"We are." Gray answered, just as plain, but with no smile.

"Don't talk much do ya? How do I know you're telling the truth, huh? Let me see ya guild symbols." The leader demanded.

Natsu was taken aback by the man's demands and refused.

"We are from the guild Fairy Tail. We don't need to prove it to you guys we've already been to the town's mayor. He knows."

"I don't care if he knows ya. I wanna see em' too. Show me." The leader said the last two words darkly. The other men slowly circled their leader, pushing Natsu and Gray closer to the bench.

"Natsu just show them." Gray whispered.

"…Fine." Natsu growled, lifted his sleeve, and turned his shoulder towards the group of men.

"Ahhaa awesome, right guys?" The leader cheered as his men cheered back. As the cheers died down, the leader looked to Gray.

"Your turn pretty boy."

"You've seen mine and as you all know we came here together with our group. He is one of us as well so you shouldn't have to see his."

"I said show me. I need proof of ya both or I'll have to send him packin' ya know?" The leader said as he motioned for his men to move. Two went behind the bench and the other stayed next to the leader.

"Dammit Natsu." Gray cursed.

"I can just beat them up, right?" Natsu said quietly. Gray shook his head as he realized everyone in town was now watching. He didn't want Fairy Tail's reputation to get worse and Erza would kill them if they started fighting already, especially if it was with the townspeople.

"I don't have a Fairy Tail symbol, but-"

"AHHA! You're just an unwanted straggler, huh?" The leader said, moving closer to the two. Natsu raised his fists as the heat began pouring from his palms.

"I am a member of Fairy Tail. I was attacked from someone from the dark guild and somehow they erased my symbol."

"Huh? Really? I doubt that's possible pretty boy." The man next to the leader whispered something in his ear. As he was whispering, Natsu noticed they both were looking at Gray and they were now…blushing.

"Gray we need to-"

"Alrighty straggler here's what we're gonna do here. I would kick your ass outta here since ya not from the visiting guild or from this town, but my buddy here likes ya since you're so pretty. So I'm just gonna let him have you…or well he said he'd share. So how bout it baby?"

* * *

Heat filled the air along with the stinging sensation of ice. Gray slid in front of Natsu and gripped the leader's collar. Gray grinned, evilly, then ducked as Natsu's fist slammed into the leader's face. The man fell to the ground, nose broken and gushing blood.

"You will not talk to him like that, you fucking dick. I welcome you to try to take him from me." Natsu said quickly without thinking. Ignoring the strange stares he felt from Gray, he readied himself, fists on fire. Ready to attack the next man who stood in front of him, Natsu looked down at the leader then to his men. No one moved.

"Come on Gray." Natsu said pulling, the still stunned, Gray away from the group of men. The leader jumped to his feet, held his nose, and screamed.

"Everyone the dark haired wizard isn't part of the visiting guild or part of this town. What do we do to stragglers who come here uninvited!?"

Everyone who had been watching the scene came over to stand behind the leading man. He smirked at Natsu, who readied his fist yet again. This time Gray stopped him.

"We don't want to fight you or this town. We are trying to help you all from the dark guild. I _am_ part of Fairy Tail I am not a straggler. We're done here." Gray turned back to follow Natsu when he was suddenly yanked back.

"Ah!" Gray yelled as his hair was pulled. One of the leader's men grabbed him by the head and grabbed one of Gray's arms, twisting behind Gray's back. Gray clawed at the hand that was ripping the hair from his skull.

"GRAY!" Natsu screamed as his fists became engulfed in flames.

"Ya not going anywhere pretty boy." The leader spat without taking his eyes from Natsu's intense glare. Natsu turned to the man holding Gray captive.

"Let him go now and I'll be slightly gentle when I beat your ass."

"Why would I let him go if you're just going to beat me anyways?"

"You _will_ let him go and the reason why I'll beat your ass anyways is because you touched him. Now…LET GRAY GO." Natsu commanded.

"We gotta to protect ourselves from the dark guild too fire mage." The leader said.

"What are you talking about? We're here to protect this town from the guild!"

"No you're lyin'. I know why ya really here…now. This is why." The leader said gripping Gray's face, digging his nails into Gray's cheek. Natsu felt his body twitch with rage at the contact.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Natsu said, trying hard to control his rage.

"You're here to kill the guild's master because she wants this pretty boy all to herself. They'll leave us alone if we hand him over."

"What? How do you know that!?"

"Someone from the dark guild came to us and told us everything. Course we didn't believe them at first…so that's why we're all beat up. Ya should never fight the dark guild kid."

"Serves you dicks right." Natsu spat under his breath.

"…Anyways, Master Gwenera wants the ice mage, they told us. They even said he wouldn't be able to show us his symbol because he's been marked. The mark of Tenebris erases any sign of a previous guild…or family. It taints the vessel its cut in to and binds them to that guild forever. Not being able to show us his symbol was how we found out it was him. Really I couldn't tell at first…ya both are pretty. Course after that punch ya gave me I knew for sure that you're a fire mage."

Hearing all the unbelievable information made Natsu, again, want to puke. He could see overwhelming fear in Gray's eyes and flood out from his expression. The look Natsu's face held erased his fear and replaced it with pure rage and hatred. He was going to make Gwenera, the guild, and everyone pay for even _thinking_ about hurting Gray. Natsu took a quick deep breath as he allowed the heat around them to increase.

"So your plan is to give Gray over to that sick bitch just so they'll leave the town alone?" Natsu said through his teeth.

"What else can be done? They're too powerful to fight against, ya know? Also it's not like he has any other choice. Once he's been marked he won't be able to get too far from the guild's master anyways. That's why no one from the guild goes any further than this town. Their marks won't allow them to leave without their master and she uses this place as her own little hunting ground. If we can get this to end just by sacrificing an outsider than so be it. My family will be safe." The leader said, caressing Gray's cheek. He moved down to Gray's neck then over to the mark of Tenebris on his shoulder.

Every second that man touched Gray, Natsu was fuming. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer.

Seeing Natsu about to explode, Gray yanked his body away from the leader's touch as he spoke.

"What happens if I don't survive? She was talking unimaginable torture. You think she'll leave you all alone then. After that she'll need a new toy, I'm sure." Gray said already feeling the angered glare from the fire mage.

"If she kills you then she'll still have him." The leader said pointing at Natsu. Gray's eyes grew wide at what the man had said. He looked over to Natsu with pleading, worried, eyes, but Natsu's reaction was a blank expression with a slight shrug.

"Natsu!" Gray screamed. Natsu looked over at Gray, hating the entire situation they were now in. Gray sighed harshly and looked at the leader. Defeated.

"If I let you take me to Gwenera…you can't let her have him. I promise I won't fight you…I'll go willingly to her and I'll survive. I just don't want him there." Choking on every word that fell from his lips, Gray refused to look at Natsu, but he could already feel the heat around them rise another hundred degrees. Shocking to them both, the leader nodded and ordered his men to call someone from the dark guild to pick Gray up.

**(A/N) Ahhh! The town, itself, is getting involved. It's getting crazy! I still hope you all are enjoying this so far. Still unsure about how many chapters this'll have, but who cares I'll write until I feel like I have a worthy ending. New chapter coming next week so please...REVIEW! :) One more thing...this is now the longest chapter so far...so woot woot! :)**


	9. Terrible Plan: Thankfully Failed

**You'll Fade**

**Chapter IX - Terrible Plan: Thankfully Failed **

The leader whispered to the man holding Gray to move him back to their place while they wait for someone to come pick him up. The townspeople rejoiced at having the sacrifice for the demon that plagued their town and went back to their everyday lives as the group of men and their leader turned back to leave. Gray screamed curses in his head at his terrible plan, but he knew they wouldn't take him. He knew they wouldn't even be able to take a step without getting set on fire.

As if on queue, the group of men, including the one holding Gray, was immediately surrounded by flames. The leader of the group jumped in front of the men and faced the red eyed dragon.

"What do ya think you're doing ya damn kid?" The leader yelled. Everything and everyone went silent. The townspeople ran home before the flames could reach them and the group of men cowered in fear at the dragon slayer's might.

"Did you really think I'd let you get away?" Natsu hissed as he stared down his prey. Gray swallowed quickly, never seeing Natsu _this_ monstrous.

"I-I see what this is." The leader stuttered as he looked between the two wizards.

"Ya really are the protective of what you think is yours aren't ya?"

Growling, flames cloaked his hands and traveled up his arms. That was Natsu's response.

"Okay…okay calm down will ya! H-he said we could take him with us."

"I don't give a fuck what he said." Natsu said glaring at Gray. Gray felt a chill go throughout his whole body. He knew he'd get it after this.

"I'm just trying to keep my family safe. Can't ya understand that kid?" The leader said, trying to get some sort of understanding and sympathy from the dragon.

Natsu calmed the flames that engulfed his arms and hands, but kept the flames around the group of men. Then looked at Gray then back at the leader.

"You're telling me sacrificing part of my family will keep your family safe? How is that fair? You should've just let us do what we came here to do in the first place, but instead you put your life and your family's lives in danger because you threatened to take my family." Natsu said slowly walking towards the trembling leader.

"I know it doesn't make any sense to try to reason with you, but can't you spare-"

Natsu gripped the leader by his throat without extinguishing the flames on his hands.

"What were you about to ask me? Speak clearly now." Natsu challenged, grip tightening.

"Natsu…" Gray whispered as he watched his friend defend his family.

"You want me to spare part of my family to save yours? H-how could you even ask someone that…? ARE YOU THAT FUCKED UP IN THE HEAD!?" Natsu exploded, throwing his inflamed fist into the leader's face once again.

"Guh!" The leader exclaimed; falling to the ground.

"I'm about done with this so I'll only say this one more time." Natsu said, turning to face the guy still holding Gray. Red inflamed eyes pierced through the man and Gray.

"Release. Gray. Now."

At that the man was scared stiff and passed out, falling backwards to the ground. Gray stood, stunned, by what Natsu can become when his family is at stake.

_But even so…our family has been threatened many times before and I've never seen Natsu get like this. _Gray said to himself.

* * *

Trying to think through his many thoughts, Gray walked through the cowering men, making his way to Natsu's side once again.

Just as Natsu was at arm's reach something grabbed Gray's leg, yanking him from his friend a second time.

"I-I can't let you go Gray Fullbuster! We need you to go to her! F-for my family!" The leader yelled, clawing at Gray's leg, climbing up to his thigh.

"Get off me!" Gray exclaimed, shaking the pest from his body.

"_I warned you._" Whispered the angered dragon slayer.

* * *

Almost in an instant, the leader fell to the ground, covered in flames, in a screaming fit of agony, yelling at whomever to put the fire out.

"Scream all you want. Those flames will not go out until you're ash." Natsu said with a sickening smirk. Gray gawked at the person that was his best friend. Fed up, he gripped the fire mage's shoulders and shook the beast until its gaze was on him.

"Natsu! Calm down you idiot! You're killing one of the townspeople right now! Put the fire out-"

Natsu wrapped his hands around the arms that clung to his shoulders and squeezed.

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"W-we came here to help these people and you're killing them!" Gray said, trying to keep the grimace from appearing on his face.

"I don't care. They were going to give you to that monster just to save their own lives!"

"And you're killing them just to save me! That's no better Natsu and you know it! Put the fire out now!" Gray screamed.

The leader continued to scream at the sky hoping God would be willing to make it rain, but his attempt failed as he collapsed to the ground, face first.

"NATSU NOW!"

His body shaking from resistance, Natsu obeyed and his flames that encircled the group of men and the flames that attacked their leader died. The group of men stood there in absolute shock and fear.

"GO!" Gray commanded.

They picked their leader from the charred ground and ran away from the dragon slayer. Seeing his prey escape without paying for what they tried to do made Natsu lose sight of anyone that was around him and everything that was going on. All he wanted to do was to set them on fire again…and again.

* * *

Anger kept pouring through Natsu's veins, lighting his entire body on fire.

"Natsu? Are you okay?" Gray asked, calmly trying to get his friend back to normal.

Forgetting he was still gripping Gray's arms, the flames spread. Gray watching the red travel down Natsu's arms and hands; he watched it cover Natsu's hands that still gripped his wrists.

"Na- AHHH!" Gray screamed, pulling his burned arms from Natsu's grasp. He fell to the ground and immediately formed ice around his burned skin. Natsu stared down at Gray. The raven could see the realization at what he had just done to his friend come into his expression. Gray noticed the hurt look in his eyes, but also saw the look of complete denial at what just happened.

"N-Natsu it's okay. I'm fine just be careful next time idiot." Gray whispered; his breathing now ragged. Natsu killed his flames once again and collapsed to the ground in front of Gray. He held his injured arms out in front of him, letting the ice relieve the pain. Natsu took hold of one of Gray's hands with both hands and bowed; letting his forehead touch his hand.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Natsu whispered, his entire body shaking.

Gray was taken aback by another side of Natsu he's never seen before. He sounded like a pleading child begging for forgiveness at breaking a friend's toy. Gray stared blank at the bowed pink head; not knowing what should be said.

* * *

Seconds passed without a word being said. The silence broke by Gray's breathing getting faster and more labored. Natsu lifted his head and saw how much pain Gray was in and that he couldn't keep the ice on his arms anymore.

"N-Natsu looks like your flames were a lot s-stronger than usual. I c-can't cool it down. Dammit." Gray stuttered as his ice melted to the ground, revealing his red, blistered, wrists. Natsu looked at Gray's skin and remembered how pale it always was and now he might've just added more scars to his friend's body.

"We gotta get you help Gray." Natsu said quietly.

"Right. H-have your flames always been this hot?"

_My flames work off of my emotions. I don't even know how angry I was or if I've ever been that angry. I can't imagine the pain he's going through and yet…_

"N-Natsu are you o-kay?"

"Idiot droopy-eyes. Why the hell are _you_ asking _me_ if I'm okay after what I just did to you!?"

Gray forced his body through the pain and, again, placed his hands on Natsu's shoulders. Natsu flinched at the unbelievable contact, but he couldn't make him move without touching his burns.

"Natsu you were trying t-to protect me. I-I can't get angry at you f-for that no matter what happened and honestly I kind of deserve this for the idiotic plan I came up with."

"But even so...I was holding on to you when I…you couldn't get away-"

"Natsu. They're just burns I'll l-live. Yes they hurt like hell right now, but I know how angry you were at having your family threatened. I get that, but I couldn't let you hurt the people we came h-here to s-save. I knew you weren't going to let them take me so I had no reason to worry."

Natsu felt some relief at how much Gray trusted him, but still hated himself for hurting someone he cared about.

_More than usual lately… _Natsu pondered in his head. He looked at Gray; eyes trailed over his body, his burned arms, then back to his eyes. He knew.

* * *

"Gray maybe we should sit back on the bench to wait for the girls."

Gray agreed and stood without using his arms. Natsu stayed close just in case.

They made their way back to the bench and sat down, both exhaled in relief to be sitting in peace again. Natsu took out some water and rags from his bag, poured the water onto the rags, and gently wrapped them around Gray's wrists. Gray hissed then sighed at the cool contact, but knew it wouldn't last long.

Second later…Natsu had to.

"Uh Gray?"

Gray looked at Natsu waiting for him to continue. He realized then Natsu looked slightly nervous.

"I-I'm sure you've noticed that I've been acting weird lately, right?"

Gray, hesitant at first, nodded.

"Well remember back when you told me what I had been saying was weird and that it's not my usual angry banter?"

Gray just looked at Natsu.

"You said that it was weird of me to be saying things about protecting you and that I've never said anything like that before…"

"And you told me because she's after me that you would do all you can to keep me safe…what is this about Natsu?"

"It's because it's you that I can say that. I've even let a lot of things slip when I wasn't thinking…"

"_I welcome you to try to take him from me." I think he's talking about that little, weird, slip._ Gray muttered in his head.

"But I don't care what I say anymore." Natsu turned his whole body so it was facing Gray and placed his hands on Gray's shoulders; he squeezed and stared straight into the raven's wide eyes.

"Gray you are my best friend and I care a lot about you. I'm going to protect you and keep you from Gwenera. If there's a chance she gets us both then I will save you and bring you home. I will not leave you to face this alone and I will not abandon this mission until Gwenera and her guild are destroyed."

**(A/N) (sigh) almost forgot to update this. had soo much work to do today. So busy. Anyways...a ****lot of hints in this one...even more than hints really. Natsu is realizing he feels "something" for the little ice mage. Also I'm sure you probably have realized from this story and from my "I Dare You" story...I absolutely love love love the crazy angry Natsu. There will be much more of that in the future I'm sure. :) also more hints and realizations. So please look forward to next weeks chapter and please my lovely readers...REVIEW!**


	10. Is This Your First Time?

**You'll Fade**

**Chapter X - Is this your first time...?**

Natsu hung his head and sighed in relief at finally being able to say what's been inside for the entire mission. He lifted his head and smiled at Gray's shocked and somewhat angered expression. Natsu laughed to himself knowing Gray wouldn't like that speech of protection, but he didn't care.

"You okay there Gray?" Natsu chuckled. Gray sighed in an aggravated tone.

"Whatever. Do what you want flame-head." Gray said looking away, a slight blush rising.

* * *

Natsu slid his hands down, from Gray's shoulders, to his arms and locked onto the hideous thing that tainted his friend's body. The blood red crescent that loved and wanted to be seen. He shook his head and screamed at his thoughts to shut up.

Natsu took a breath and looked at Gray then looked down at Gray's hands; remembering they helped him through the train ride. Then he thought…maybe it wasn't Gray's hands that helped, but his touch, itself. Natsu then felt his own blush rising as he continued to stare at Gray's hands.

"Heeeeey~ Natsu! You still there?" Gray sang.

"Uh y-yeah. Gray, Happy told me what you did for me on the train and I never really thanked you or apologized completely for how I acted."

"What did Happy t-tell you?"

"He just said you didn't sleep at all because you wanted to make sure I was o-okay and all that. I also saw you used your jacket to cover me and I know I freaked about that, but now I appreciate what you did. So…thank you and I-I'm sorry." Natsu said quietly.

"H-" Gray choked.

"What?"

"Haha Hahahaha!" Gray busted into laughter.

"W-what's so funny!?" Natsu stuttered in embarrassment.

"N-nothing I was just thinking…that that was the first time you've ever thanked me or apologized to me and you fucking stutter your first time!" Gray exclaimed with more laughter.

"S-shut up! At least I apologized!"

"Hah…I apologized first remember?" Gray stated. Natsu cursed under his breath, but laughed along with Gray.

* * *

As their laughter died, they locked gazes with each other and Natsu became lost in the deep dark pools of gray. Natsu felt something strange all of a sudden, deep inside. The more he stared into Gray's eyes the more he felt that strange feeling. He didn't realize his hands moved again from Gray's arms back up to his shoulders, but didn't stop there. They moved to Gray's neck, gently caressing the skin underneath, until they were locked around Gray's head; his fingers tangled in the raven locks. Natsu loved the feeling of Gray's hair ever since the other day when he hugged him and touched his hair. He has wanted to feel it again, but he never thought it'd be this soon…or like this. Although the strange feelings and thoughts continued, Natsu didn't stop. He didn't care to so he didn't even try.

"N-Natsu what are you d-doing?" Gray said, completely stunned by Natsu's quick advances. Gray could no longer move his arms, let alone his body, so he just sat and waited.

On the bench, Natsu sat up on his knees and towered above Gray. Warm hands gripped the back of his best friend's head as he looked down at the wide eyed ice mage. Overwhelming feelings and emotions overcame his being as he slowly brought his lips to Gray's.

The kiss was a quick and gentle one, filled with every feeling Natsu was experiencing. He pulled away then began staring yet again. This time Gray's face was covered in a shade of pink and he looked…angry. Natsu knew it was coming so he closed his eyes and prepared himself to be knocked off the bench and into the dirt.

* * *

Minutes passed and nothing happened; Natsu had then decided to brave it and open his eyes. Gray looked the same, but somewhat calmed down.

"S-sorry Gray." Was all Natsu could muster up. Even though he didn't feel sorry for kissing him, he apologized for kissing Gray out of the blue like that.

"…" Gray couldn't get any words out, he was _that_ stunned.

"Gray? Are you okay? You mad?" Natsu asked quietly.

"..."

"I'm sorry okay! We'll pretend it never happened." Natsu said, hoping they didn't have to pretend. Gray shook his head harshly then locked back onto Natsu's worried eyes.

"Natsu." Gray said in a deep tone.

"Y-yeah Gray?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Uh…"

* * *

Natsu paused and tried to think back to when he felt the urge to kiss his best friend. He didn't know what exactly he felt or why he felt like he _had _to kiss Gray, but he liked it and wanted to do it again…so that has to mean something.

"All that stuff I said before about you being my best friend and that I care about you is all true Gray. I-I'm going to be honest with you."

"O-okay." Gray said, completely unprepared for the confession he's waiting for.

_Okay never really thought I have to go through a confession from a guy…let alone NATSU! _Gray shakily tried to focus on what Natsu was trying to get out.

"I-I really don't know why I kissed you. I just felt like I wanted t-to and I…" Natsu was having a hard time talking about this. Gray smirked at how nervous Natsu was getting…and he had to ask.

"Is this your first confession Natsu?"

Natsu's head immediately perked up and turned bright red.

"What the hell Gray! You couldn't give me a few minutes to collect my thoughts before making fun of me!" Natsu exclaimed, huffing. He silently thanked Gray for lessening the tension. Gray laughed, head held up high.

"Natsu you don't have to say anything else. Okay? I get it. Really."

"Do you?"

"This isn't the first time I've been confessed to and you should know too. You've been confessed to many times too."

"I don't really pay attention to what their saying though. Really I didn't care what they were saying I just wanted…to…find you." Natsu said in realization. He looked at the slight surprised expression that again appeared on Gray's face and smiled. Natsu no longer fought it and he didn't hesitate. Natsu inched closer to Gray and put his hands on each side of Gray's face. Slanted eyes locked onto droopy eyes, Natsu confessed.

"Gray, you are my best friend that I care for a lot…and I like you." Natsu said as he pulled their faces together once again connecting at the lips. Gray didn't move, but he felt himself smiling into the kiss; making Natsu smile too. Natsu pushed himself against Gray, deepening the kiss.

* * *

After what felt like hours of non-stop kissing, they broke for air. Natsu, hands still on Gray's face, smiled his huge smile of satisfaction.

"I realllllllllly~ like you." Natsu sang. He felt elated to have finally found out what his continuously confusing feelings were, but his thoughts still spun in confusion because…he didn't know how Gray felt.

_Did he hate it? Is he mad because I did it again? I wish he'd just tell me! _Natsu felt the itch of not knowing go through his mind and body.

"Natsu? You okay?" Gray said, noticing Natsu looked bothered all of the sudden.

"Me!? I'm better than okay Gray. I want to know how you…feel. Are you mad that I kissed you again? Are you mad that I confessed that I liked you?"

Gray sighed and forced his arms to move. Face twisted in pain, he placed his hands on the shaky hands that still clung to his face. Gray pulled Natsu's hands from his face and held them, intertwining their fingers.

"Natsu…"

_I've always lied to myself when I say I don't need Natsu because, deep down, I've always known I really do. _

"I'm not mad at all Natsu. I was just really surprised at first because I never thought…" Gray paused and took a small breath. Natsu looked at him in complete anticipation.

"I never thought you'd feel the same."

Natsu let the breath he'd been holding out and pulled Gray into his arms, without trying to touch his injuries. Gray felt the heat of Natsu wrap around his body and he'd never felt so safe. Natsu embraced the one person that he's ever liked in his life and he wasn't about to let him go.

**(A/N) I know I'm a bit late for my update. Just got a little sidetracked with work then...well Skyrim. ;) Anyways...there it is. Yes it was a slightly misleading Title right? :) They are together now and a lot sooner than I expected honestly, but I don't really plan these things I just type. I really like how this turned out and I hope you all do too! Please REVIEW my people! :) New chapter coming next week! **


	11. Apology from Angel

**Heeeey~ everyone! **

Hate to say it, or admit it, but this was bound to happen eventually. I do not have the next chapter completed to upload tomorrow. I have been working every night since the Tuesday before last Tuesday plus I've been falling behind in my college work…so I will try my best to have the next chapter up by Sunday or by this week. Please don't lose faith in me! I will return and if I can I will have two chapters up to make up for this upsetting unavoidable failure. Thanks again and look forward to future chapters! I love you all! Please continue to read and review.

Chapter XI coming soon! & hopefully Chapter XII! Please be patient and enjoy the yaoi sweets. ;)

~ AngeliChemicals

PS. to those who are curious or confused...I am a GIRL. :) not a dude. or man. Thank you Thank you.

more information about myself...

I'm 19. Favorite color...blue. Favorite anime... -Man. Favorite TV Show...Supernatural. Favorite anime character...Oz Bezarius. Favorite band...My Chemical Romance. Favorite Yaoi pairing(s)...NaruSasu...NatsuXGray...LaviXAllen. I have a part time job in sales and I go to school full time; going for my associates in veterinary technology and medicine.

Hope you enjoyed getting to know a little about your beloved author. Bahaha! joking of course. Anyways...new chapters will soon come my Yaoi lovers! Please look forward to it and all...that. :) rambling now...so bye!


End file.
